Plegian Mage
by blankprofe
Summary: Following Henry's time in the elite Plegian Academy of Magic, and his eventual run in with the Shepherds.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Academy

He wasn't always like this. At one point in his life, he was a happy child, capable of laughing, crying. At a glance he was entirely ordinary.

But there was always something off about him. A certain affinity for the darker aspects of magic, a lack of empathy towards those in pain.

As he grew older, his powers grew. Uncontrollable spats of magic became more frequent, and his parents feared for their lives.

They abandoned young Henry in the forest lining the outskirts of their village, in hopes that the young boy's wayward spells would harm none but the caster.

Unfortunately for them, Henry met a particularly friendly murder of crows who were more than happy to lead the boy back home. And so he returned, entering the village in an unholy swirl of feathers, scaring more than a few of the residents.

His parent's second attempt at abandoning the boy fared no better. Henry did spend a few weeks in the forest this time, and in the process befriending a wolf who dutifully trailed Henry wherever he went.

Eventually, Henry decided to return home, his new friend in tow. However, before Henry could introduce his companion to the villagers, he found an arrow lodged in the wolf's throat.

A shocking homecoming for the 10 year old. Enraged, the spike in emotion allowed Henry to avenge his fluffy friend, and in the process he killed more than a dozen of the villagers in his way.

Fascinated at the glimmering red that dripped slowly down his small pale hands, a smile crept onto Henry's face. And this is where his parents found him. Laughing in a puddle of stranger's blood, as a good portion of the village burned behind him.

Terrified, Henry's parents scrambled for options. Throwing him to the wolves obviously wasn't working, and attempting to kill the boy just wasn't an option.

Instead, they decided to ship him off to an elite magic school. Perhaps honing Henry's magical abilities wasn't the best idea, but as long as he was far away, they didn't care.

And so Henry found himself being sent to the premier magical academy in Plegia.

Without as much as a backwards glance, his parents placed him on the next convoy to the academy.

Young Henry watched as his hometown grew smaller, unaware that this was the last time he would lay eyes on it.

Days of traveling past, and Henry grew bored. Luckily, the crows he'd befriended decided to follow him. He found some comfort in watching the murder circle slowly over the convoy.

Arriving at the academy was a shock. The looming stone castle was the largest structure he'd ever seen, and he thought that the spiked gates were a nice touch. Certainly creepy enough to live up to his expectation for a "dark school for dark boys" as his parents had called it.

Unsure how to greet the other students at the academy, Henry kept his smile on at all times. The others found it odd, but said little. They were all here to learn to become wizards, so why did it matter is one small boy decided to be excessively cheerful?

Henry quickly showed his prowess, mastering complicated spells and injuring more than one classmate in the crossfire.

As fantastic as his powers were, hurting other students was frowned upon.

Each infraction was met with discipline, a slap on the hand or a missed meal.

The punishments did little to curb him. The thrill he felt when he was others writing in pain was worth any punishment the administrators could dole out.

It wasn't until he killed another student that he finally experienced true pain.

Roughly shoved into a dark cell, which he was sure was some sort of dungeon, Henry spent a week in the musty room.

"Nyahaha. Well this is new!"

With little to eat and nothing to do, Henry was pretty sure he was going to die.

However, before he could perish, he was hauled back out of the cell and allowed to return to his classes. He did have to promise to not kill any more students though.

Henry reasoned that he could keep his hands clean of any more deaths. That way he could at least participate in duels, maybe keep the bloodshed to a minimum.

At least until he was allowed on a battlefield.

His return was met with little enthusiasm. His roommate merely glanced at him and noted, "Well looks like you aren't dead."

Beaming, Henry laughed. "Of course not! It's going to take more than that to do me in."

Shrugging, his roommate returned to his studies, leaving Henry to his own devices.

He could follow orders. Clear this place in a few years. Then he'd be allowed to join the ranks of the Plegian army. Henry practically glowed at the thought of being allowed to slaughter countless lives on a daily basis.

Thus he decided to be a good boy, a model student. For the most part.

* * *

><p>AN: An intro? The actual academy starts next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wind magic, fire magic, lighting magic. All very interesting. Twirling a quill in one hand, Henry sat through yet another elemental magic class.

As the instructor droned on and on about the weapon triangle and the pros of using magic, Henry counted the minutes until he'd be allowed to leave.

He'd already decided what type of magic he'd be using. Dark magic. Something about the horror one's opponent's face showed when dealing with dark magic appealed to him.

But unfortunately, classes were reserved for the upper years. Still a mere third year, Henry would have to wait another term before he'd be presented with a dark tome to call his own.

Until then, the elemental ring of Thoron would have to do.

* * *

><p>Henry had spent the past three years with minor incidents. After the whole "killing another student" fiasco, he'd toned his desire to kill down. The only injuries others had suffered were routine hexes and standard battle practice.<p>

His diligence toward his studies was also paying off, landing him the attention of higher ups who were looking for talented young mages to fill the ranks of the army. They didn't seem to mind the hiccups on his disciplinary records. Henry reasoned that they probably liked his spunk.

* * *

><p>A steady tapping brought Henry out of his musings. Following the noise to its source, Henry saw the ever scowling face of his instructor bearing down on him.<p>

"_So kind of you to join us. Care to repeat what I've been lecturing on for the past hour?" _

Matching her frown with a smile, Henry shook his head. "I haven't been paying attention, but it's the usual stuff right? Maim other people and don't get killed?"

Murmurs filled the class at Henry's latest outburst. But it was commonplace. A day didn't go by without his unusually bubbly and honest quips to dot the passing classes.

Lightly rubbing her temple, the instructor gathered her robes and stalked back to her podium, not bothering to finish the conversation.

Continuing to grin, Henry went back to twirling his quill, only half listening to the theoretical explanations of magic getting drilled into their noggins.

* * *

><p>The dull thuds of books shutting, and students shuffling out of their seats brought Henry out of his daze.<p>

Gathering his own tomes, Henry swept out of the classroom. The day's sessions were over, leaving him with time to do as he pleased.

"Free at last!"

Throwing his arms up to stretch, Henry let out a yawn.

"Boy, those lectures could kill a man. And usually I'm the one doing the killing."

Speaking to no one in particular, Henry strolled down the quickly empting halls, heading towards his shared dorm room.

The airy corridors of the sprawling academy echoed with each step he took. Most of the other students gave him wide breadth, stemming from the fear that Henry would hex them until their grandchildren would feel the curses.

Rumors of hex happy Henry were more than enough to make most too nervous to be around him.

Which was all fine with him. More room for the crows to flock.

Speaking of which, the birds that had followed him had taken permanent residence, often dropping in through the window of his tower room.

Humming as he took the spiraling staircase, Henry ran ideas for a few new hexes through his head.

"Hmm.. spell that could make someone just explode, now that sounds exciting!"

Filing the thought away for later, he pushed aside the heavy door to the room.

He was greeted by a chorus of caws, courtesy of a pair of large black birds perching on the window sill.

They continued to flap and caw until a figure sprawled face first on one of the beds groaned and flung a pillow at the birds. This only made the birds cry out in alarm and renew their calls.

Sitting up at last, the dark haired boy shot a glare at the birds currently circling the room before leveling his gaze with the other mage.

"Ooh Cet, you look like you're about to curse me! Is it time for a wizard fight already?"

Raising his arm, Henry allowed the birds to land, stroking their glossy feathers to quiet them.

Rolling his eyes, the other ran his hands over his face in exasperation. But as irritated as he seemed, Cet was the only student willing to room with Henry. Insane, the other students called him. He shrugged it off. 'Probably' was the only answer he gave.

Rising, Cet strode over to his desk to absentmindedly sort through the papers scattered across the surface. "I thought about it. But I'm not that stupid." Shoving the parchment towards a pile growing in the corner, he glanced at the mage currently cooing at the birds on his arm.

"The last time someone crossed you, you sent them to the hospital ward for weeks."

Shooing the birds out the window, Henry grinned. "I was just returning a favor! Sending a curse back to the owner, and adding a little something extra." Wiggling his fingers at Cet, Henry broke out into laugher at the memory.

"You're impossible."

"Maybe I'm a lost CAWse!" Giggling, Henry's laugher only grew when he saw the stony look the other was giving him.

He continued laughing until a small smile threatened to break the scowl on Cet's face.

As offsetting as Henry was, he had to admit that the pale mage was incredibly cheerful. An odd mix with the otherwise ruthless personality. An acquired taste. One that he'd have to room with for the next three years.

**  
>AN: Not much happened? New roommate tho. Cet isn't going to be eating up too much of the word count, not to worry.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blinking, Henry let a smile slowly creep onto his face, sharply contrasting against the looks of horror on the other student's faces. He lowered his hand, the form of his opponent appearing from his previously obscured vision. The other mage was clutching his side, trying in vain to staunch the flow of blood that was steadily staining his robes. Henry tilted his head, watching in fascination as the drops seeped between the other wizard's hand and ran down his shaking fingers.

"I'd say I won this match, wouldn't you?"

Looking up at Henry, his opponent raised his free hand, feebly signaling his defeat. As he surrendered, healers quickly entered the ring, hastily applying their magic to the boy's side. Henry watched for a moment, the glow of the healing staffs bathing the arena blue, before spinning on his heel and turning towards the instructor currently taking note of their session. The instructor looked up from scratching notes onto a large form, and flicked his eyes towards the young mage beaming up towards him. Sighing through his nose, the older wizard signaled for the class to leave.

* * *

><p>"Boy, I love dueling days!" Henry practically skipped his way down the halls, still buzzing from being able to finally put his magic to practical use.<p>

Cet rolled his eyes. "You and every mage who doesn't have to fight you." Whatever unlucky student that was pitted against Henry during the weekly dueling session no doubt had an upcoming visit to the infirmary, or a just mildly life threatening injury if they were lucky. Cet had been lucky enough to only face Henry a few times. He'd gotten away with a few burns, having dueled Henry in their earlier academy days. Even though their magic had been weaker, Henry had established that he was a force to be reckoned with, a merciless force. But dueling partners cycled, and by some miracle, Cet had yet to face Henry in recent years. The students foolish enough to challenge Henry to a rematch all regretted the decision. Even if they won, they walked away with more injuries than they could have bargained for.

Henry only offered up a grin to Cet, in no way put back by his roommate's claim. "Can't blame them, I hate ouchies too." Which was why he made sure to inflict as much pain as possible to stop his opponents from hurting him. Though, the occasional hit brought a thrill to him. An opponent that could hold their own was always exciting, if a bit troublesome to take care of.

"Your weekly bloodbaths are the reason why you're always last to go you know. Keep that trouble for the end of class." It was easier to deal with the most mangled students at the end, not interrupting the flow of the duels, and allowing the medics to focus their energy on the student who needed it the most.

Henry shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't. We've had this conversation before."

"Then why bring it up? Kinda dull hearing the same thing isn't it? Nyahaha!" Henry cheekily quipped back, before laughing. He sped up his pace, grabbing the other at the elbow to drag him along. "We're going to be late for sword practice. Hurry up!"

Trying not to fall, Cet let himself be led by the merry mage. Henry didn't seemed to be worried about the student he'd probably just gravely injured, so he wouldn't dwell on it either. And he was right, the two would be late for their next class if they didn't hurry. Although their training focused on magic, it would be stupid to not teach them to be at least halfway decent with other weapons. Rounding corners and pushing past other students, the pair made an odd sight. A scowling mage being pulled around by his beaming companion. One frowning because of the impending chaos that might occur in class, and the other all too excited to cause it.

Henry didn't mean to cause as much of a commotion as he did. But practical combat days were his favorites. One of the few times that he was allowed to go all out against his classmates. The bloodshed and panic were mere side effects that occurred. One that Henry quite enjoyed. He was a lousy archer, he'd leave the ranged fighting for spells. But he was a fair sword fighter, a few months into learning how to fight on a mount. Henry's affinity with animals helped with this. Though people might be wary of him, animals had to qualms being around the mage.

Making their ways to the grounds, the two joined ranks with the other students milling around the arena. The field was set up with wooden blocks, practice dummies to be slashed at. Smile still intact, Henry did nothing to show his disappointment. Hacking at the other students would be much more fun. But he couldn't have everything.

The instructor soon arrived, telling the students to find a weapon and pick a practice block to train with. Henry dutifully did as he was told, all the while imagining how much better if it would be if there were allowed to practice against each other, possibly staining their swords with blood as sharp as the iron of their weapons. Keeping the thoughts to himself, he hacked at the wood, chips flying off as he slashed into the block.

* * *

><p>"Gods, I'm exhausted." Flopping onto his bed, Henry let one arm dangle off the side. Hours of swordplay wasn't something he was used to, and today's practice was a bit more intense than the usual session.<p>

Tossing his cape aside, Cet heavily landed on his own bed. Today's sessions were draining. Regular lessons, the duels, topped off with sword practice. Luckily they had the next day off. But seeing as he could barely lift his arms, he didn't see how he could enjoy the free time. "Kill me. I can't feel my arms."

Raising the arm dangling off the bed and pointing his hand at Cet, Henry propped his head up with his other arm. "I've got just the hex! It's great for mortally wounded guys who want a quick end. Care to test it out?" Henry asked in all seriousness while smiling at his roommate.

Turning his head to look at Henry, Cet fixed him with a look of exasperation. "Alright, let me rephrase that. Kill me, if I'm mortally wounded and dying already."

"Can do buddy!"

Breathing though his nose, Cet snorted, rolling to face the wall. "Night."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the gap between updates. This feels a lot like a bunch of vaguely connected one shots rather than an actual plot. whoops.<p> 


End file.
